whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ennoia
|embraced = c. 8000 BC , The Antediluvians, p. 130 |death = N/A |clan = Gangrel |generation = 3rd |sire = Possible Sires: *Lilith (?) *Caine (?) *Enoch (?) *Dracian (?) |childer = * Enkidu * "The Slumbering Giant" * The All-High |allegiance = Herself |rank = }} Ennoia, the name meaning "the female half of God", was the child of Lilith. However, she was abandoned to a pack of wolves that raised her to become a great predatory hunter. According to Lord Ashton: "Ennoia took a mate from the pack and... bore him children... and it is from them that Lupines trace their ancestry." Eventually, Ennoia left the wolves and travelled to the City of Enoch where she became Embraced, becoming the Gangrel Antediluvian. The Beast After the Deluge, the Antediluvians rose up and slaughtered their Second Generation Sires. Caine returned to them, in the Second City, and cursed them. According to the Toreador, Caine cursed all the Antediluvians, less the Toreador, who remained utterly beautiful. Supposedly, Caine believed that she was not involved in the murder of his childer. His mercy on Toreador outraged all of her Kindred sibling, in particular, Ennoia who had been cursed as "the Beast". Thus, Ennoia set out to kill the Toreador Antediluvian, tracking her all the way to Sumer. There, Ennoia Embraced Ereshkigal and King Gilgamesh to aid her attack against Toreador. Toreador's lover, Tammuz, helped her flee from Ereshkigal, at the cost of his own life. Against King Gilgamesh, Toreador called The Bull of Heaven to help in her final escape. Ennoia decided to stay in Sumer, where she established a brood of Gangrel. Tiger Queen Legend has it that Ennoia and Ravana were siblings. After all the fallout of the Second City, the siblings wandered westward onto the vast steppe of central Asia. While Ennoia established her time in Sumer, Ravana encountered native tribes, mostly nomads and wanderers. They Embraced childer, known as Methuselahs of the Gangrel and Ravnos clans. A reference to a "Great Spider King" and a "Tiger Queen" was found on a pre-Alexandrian inscription deep within an empty tomblike cave, on the shores of the Caspian Sea. Some Gangrel scholars are led to believe that the Spider King was Ravana, and Ennoia, the "Tiger Queen". Eventually, Ennoia and Ravana had a "falling-out". Something happened to drive them to one another's throats. They fought for decades; they flung their childer at one another, and even encouraged their childer to Embrace new fledglings as soldiers. Ennoia's broods were far stronger, by all accounts, but Ravana was far more cunning and wielded the powers of deception. At last, Ravana called down some kind of unholy devastation from the sky to destroy or disable most of Ennoia's forces. The handful that survived fled west into Europe or Africa. The survivors then fought amongst themselves, scattering north, south and west. Those who went north latched onto the progenitors of Siberian tribes and the Vikings. Those who went south prowled the African plains above the Sahara to become the shape-changers of the Serengeti. The few vampires who fled eastward were presumed destroyed. The majority went west; it is from these that most of the Gangrel clan traces its lineage. Final Nights Ennoia drifted in and out of torpor for millennia after the fall of Enoch. It is suggested that Ennoia fell into a long torpor around the time of Christ and there is debate as to whether she's woken up from it yet. If she has awoken, rumor has it that she resides with the most powerful Gangrel in Africa. Version Differences * Clanbook: Toreador Revised refers to Ennoia in the male context.VTM: Clanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 15 - 17 See Also * Dr. Raoul King References * VTM: Clanbook: Gangrel, p. 12-14 * Category:Antediluvian Category:Gangrel (VTM)